Smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod-shaped structure and include a charge, roll, or column of smokable material, such as shredded tobacco, surrounded by a paper wrapper, to form a “cigarette rod,” “smokable rod” or a “tobacco rod.” Normally, a cigarette has a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element comprises plasticized cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by a paper material known as “plug wrap.” Certain cigarettes incorporate filter elements comprising, for example, activated charcoal particles. Typically, the filter element is attached to one end of the tobacco rod using a circumscribing wrapping material known as “tipping paper.”
A cigarette is used by a smoker by lighting one end of that cigarette, and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his or her mouth by drawing on the opposite end of the cigarette. During the time that the cigarette is not being drawn upon by the smoker, the cigarette remains burning.
Numerous attempts have been made to control the manner that a cigarette burns when the cigarette is not being drawn upon. For example, cigarette papers have been treated with various materials to cause cigarettes incorporating those papers to self extinguish during periods when those cigarettes are lit but are not being actively puffed. Certain treatment methods have involved applying materials to the paper in circumferential bands or longitudinal stripes, creating areas that affect the burn rate of cigarettes incorporating that type of cigarette paper. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,963 to Cohn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,040 to Cohn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,738 to Simon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,650 to Weinert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,345 to Durocher; U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,999 to Crooks et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,087 to Wanna et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,449 to Kitao et al.; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2003/0131860 to Ashcraft et al.; 2003/0150466 to Kitao et al.; 2004/0129281 to Hancock et al.; and 2004/0231685 to Patel et al. In addition, numerous references disclose applying films to the paper wrapping materials of tobacco rods. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,924 to Schweitzer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,647 to Dashley; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,675 to Milford et al.
“Banded” paper wrapping materials that are used for cigarette manufacture possess segments defined by the composition, location, and properties of the various materials within those wrapping materials. Numerous references contain disclosures suggesting various banded wrapping material configurations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,002 to Seaman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,508 to Seaman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,259 to Norman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,228 to Baldwin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,753 to Peterson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,754 to Peterson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,537 to Bokelman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,530 to Kraker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,248 to Zawadzki et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,867 to Peterson et al.; and PCT Application Pub. No. WO 04/047572 to Ashcraft et al. Methods for manufacturing banded-type wrapping materials also have been disclosed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,775 to Hampl, Jr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,095 to Allen et al.; and PCT Application Pub. Nos. WO 02/44700 to Watkins and WO 02/055294 to Hammersmith et al. Some of those references describe banded papers having segments of paper, fibrous cellulosic material, or particulate material adhered to a paper web. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,999 to Baldwin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,228 to Baldwin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,863 to Collins et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,613 to Suzuki; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2005/0045297 to Garg et al. A representative method for manufacturing cigarettes having treated wrapping materials is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,906 to Myracle, Jr. et al. Additive materials can be applied to cigarette paper wrapping materials while those wrapping materials are being used for cigarette manufacture (i.e., in a so-called “on-line” fashion). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,223 to Weinberger; U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,224 to Miles; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,449 to Kitao et al.; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2003/0150466 to Kitao et al.; 2004/0129281 to Hancock et al; 2004/0261805 to Wanna et al; and 2005/0039764 to Barnes et al.; and PCT Application Pub. No. WO 04/057986 to Hancock et al.
It would be desirable to apply additive material in a controlled manner as a predetermined pattern (e.g., as bands) to wrapping material of the type that is used for the manufacture of smokable rods for cigarettes. It also would be desirable to provide an additive material formulation that is capable of being applied to the wrapping material in an efficient and effective manner. It also would be desirable to ensure that the wrapping material so treated with additive material, when employed for the manufacture of a cigarette rod, yields a cigarette that meets standards of quality and behavior desired by the manufacturer of that cigarette.